


You're Gonna Feel That in the Morning

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [88]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Checkov, Caring Sulu, Drunk Chekov, M/M, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: Chekov is drunk and is taken care of by a loving character of your choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Gonna Feel That in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> locknessmonster292 asked:Do you watch Hannibal?(In the mood for drunk cutie ^.^) Chekov has had a bit too much vodka, and now he's being escorted home by a loving (whoever you want). Bonus points if it's a ship. ~ Your Lovely Otter
> 
> (No I don’t watch Hannibal, but I do watch the fandom)

"Vhy are ve mowing so fast" asked Chekov, looking completely confused   
(though they weren’t moving at all, seeing as he was sitting on Sulu’s   
bed) then he groaned and fell face-first into the mattress.

Sulu chuckled and asked “bit too much to drink there, Pav" and stroked   
his hands through the other man’s hair as Chekov mumbled something   
(possibly affirming Sulu’s prediction) into his mattress.

"Your going to have a hell of a hangover when you wake up" said Sulu   
with a grin, before flopping down next to the curly-haired Russian.

**Author's Note:**

> So does pre-slash count? Or well, slash if you squint… And yes, I ship Chulu a little… Okay maybe a lot. When you spend that much time staring into space together, you form some close bonds.


End file.
